


To Be Your Last Goodnight and Your First Good Day (So What a Man Gotta Do?)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Tony hates doing paperwork. Lucky for him, his four-year-old son Peter comes up with the perfect distraction.(This sounds like shit pls use the tags, basically, it's domestic fluff between Tony and Peter in my favorite ship ever...irondad.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	To Be Your Last Goodnight and Your First Good Day (So What a Man Gotta Do?)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! It's been a hot minute since I've posted. How are you guys? Hopefully, you're all doing well with everything going on, stay safe! Title is What A Man Gotta Do by the Jonas Brothers, give it a listen.

Tony Stark sighed loosely as he scribbled his name over and over again on the paperwork that lay ahead of him. The Avenger, genius, billionaire, and philanthropist bit back a groan, God, how he hated paperwork. Especially being handed to it by none other than Nicholas J. Fury. Usually, the man would make his CEO and lovely wife Pepper handle this, the whole shtick of forging signatures, well not really since Pepper had just as much authority as he did being CEO, and blah blah blah. 

Tony was just about to start the next page out of what he assumed to be at least two dozens more when he heard a very familiar voice pip up, "Daddy, can you please play with me?" 

Tony looked down to see his four-year-old son Peter looking up at him with his big brown doe eyes and a tugging smile on his lips while clutching his clownfish stuffie dubbed Timmy as the toddler patiently waited for his father's answer. 

The father spoke as he got up from his seat with a smirk on his face as he kneeled down to Peter's level, "Okay buddy." Peter remained standing there with a giggle, unsure of what his father had in mind as the toddler clutched his stuffie close to his chest. 

Then, out of nowhere, Tony started ticking him, causing giggling vibrations to erupt from Peter's throat as he tried to free both himself and his stuffie. Tony had Peter trapped in his arms, tickling him despite Peter squeals of protest. Peter spoke through fits of laughter, "Dad-dy, stop! Too, he laughed again, many giggles!" 

"Oh yeah?", said Tony as he slowed down the tickles. Peter was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Tony furiously rubbed his fingers against Peter's chest, tickling the four-year-old all over again.

Peter pleaded as he continued trying and failing to escape his father's hold, "Daddy!" 

Tony spoke through chuckles of his own, "Yes Peter?" He continued his tickling assault on Peter, trapping Peter so he couldn't escape. He asked with a smirk on his face while he blew raspberries onto his wiggling son, "Buddy, am I tickling you?" 

Peter was too busy helplessly laughing to answer his dad's inquiry. 

Finally, Peter managed to wiggle away, still laughing as he run-waddled away in an attempt to escape. Tony pretended to race the boy, coyly speaking, "Where do you think you're going mister?" The Avenger scooped up the boy right off his feet, and Peter threw his arms around Tony's chest as he smiled lazily, "No more tickles! Is too many!" 

"Alright," Tony caved in as he carried Peter back to the living room. He added mischievously, "For now." 

He settled the two of them on the couch and turned on the TV, putting on one of Peter's favorite cartoons. The father kept an arm wrapped around Peter, unconsciously rubbing stray patterns on the four-year-old's clothed arm. 

All of a sudden, a loud ringing sound blared against Peter's ears, causing the boy to panic and burrow himself into Tony's chest. 

Tony scooped up Peter, protecting him as he asked furtively, "FRIDAY?" 

FRIDAY replied, "Boss that would be Clint in the kitchen. He and the Captain were trying to make brownies." 

Tony scoffed, "How the fu-" 

Peter chimed in helpfully through his chocolate-colored curls, "Language!" 

Tony smiled as he ruffled Peter's hair, "That's right Petey pie. How the fudge do you burn brownies?" 

The father shook his head in disbelief as he muttered, "Have friends they said, it'll be fun they said."

Peter yawned as he moved to rest his worn head against Tony's chest. As he yawned again, Tony asked softly, "Wanna nap buddy?" 

Peter nodded, still holding onto his dad adorably, "Mhm, 'm sleepy. Like Uncle Steve was yesterday. His hair was all messy, was very funny." The toddler yawned again. 

Tony chuckled while moving the hand that was on Peter's arm to his hair, "I know buddy, Steve looked ridiculous. Where do you want to sleep, your room or mine?" 

Peter replied, "Wanna sleep with you in my room." 

"Alright buddy," Tony said as he carried his sleepy son, "Let's go." He opened Peter's red and blue bedroom door, and set up Peter's covers. Tony slid the two of them under Peter's covers, cuddling so the father and son were facing each other. 

Tony smiled fondly while a hand rested on Peter's temple, calloused fingers stretching to card Peter's stubborn curls while Peter wiggled to get as close to his father as possible. 

Tony consoled, "I'm right here kiddo, I'm not going anywhere. Pinky promise. It's just you and me, no bad guys, or burnt brownies, just me and my baby." He planted a kiss on Peter's forehead, "I love you so much Pete. Get some rest sweetheart, Dad. Do you know how much Daddy loves you, honey?" 

Peter pondered the question while stuffing his fuzzy clownfish Timmy under his chin, "Tons?" 

Tony chuckled, "Too much. Tons and tons and tons, and an endless number of tons. It's such a big number," he drawled, "That just thinking about that number makes me exhausted." His eyes immediately fell shut and he exaggerated snores. 

Peter chuckled as he booped Tony's nose, "Really Daddy?" 

Tony nodded seriously as he opened his eyes again, "You better believe it Pete, in fact, the amount of love I have for my little buddy, it's endless. Infinite." He booped Peter's nose as he concluded, "You got that?" 

Peter nodded, still with a smile on his face, "I got it." 

"Good," Tony said as he planted another kiss, this time on the top of Peter's head. "Now let's get some rest little mister, Dad's got you all warm and cuddly here." 

Peter buried his head in the crook of his father's neck as he snuggled around him, cuddling more as Tony wrapped his arms around his small frame. "I love you Daddy," Peter said as his eyes slipped shut, "Too much." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you get that reference ily forever. Btw defending jacob looks so good and i’d watch it but i don't have an apple subscription but chris evans mmm. And as a father, good stuff. And like protective papa bear moments that i’d die for sksksks okay i'll stop...for now. 
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave kudos! <3


End file.
